<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Tool by KittenHero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270130">His Tool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenHero/pseuds/KittenHero'>KittenHero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DreamSMP - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Prison, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes, canon!Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenHero/pseuds/KittenHero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a tool to be used. You’d always had been, even before you’d met him. And a tool was most effective in the hands of someone who knew how to use it. </p>
<p>You decide to give your partner in crime, Dream, in prison. </p>
<p>(No actual smut, just a bit spicy but tagged as adult for themes)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream x Reader - Relationship, Dream/Reader, DreamSMP x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Tool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really wrestled with whether I wanted to post this or not because I have weird relationship with RPF, I know this is reader inserts popular in this fandom aren't popular on here, and the themes but I really like how this turned out.</p>
<p>Also it made sense to post this while he's still in prison lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Once I send you over there, you’re on your own. Keep moving with the bridge and once your over, I’m going to lower the lava again. Call me when you’re ready to come back.”</p>
<p>You shuffled forward and looked over the edge at the sea of stagnant lava below. You were glad Sam made leave your armor outside; you were sweltering even without it. The dry heat made it hard to breathe on top of the tightness spreading in your chest. Your eyes stung as you glanced up at the obsidian box sitting in the middle of the room. </p>
<p>For a moment, you considered turning around and leaving. Him being in here was the perfect excuse to leave all of this behind. This was truly the first time you’d had the chance to be on your own. This was the perfect opportunity to run away from all of this. You could build yourself a house somewhere nice, maybe try and reach out to those you pushed away months ago, if they’d have you. There was a chance to really examine the scars that you’d become aware of over the years.</p>
<p>“Did you hear me?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. Yes, I understand.” The words rushed out as Sam’s question brought you back to reality.</p>
<p>“Whenever you’re ready get onto the platform.”</p>
<p>With a shaky breath, you stepped on. The mechanism underneath you roared to life. The sudden jerk of it almost sent you tumbling, but you caught your footing. You wouldn’t have actually died if you fell in the lava but that’s not a pain you wanted to experience again. No matter how temporary it was.  <br/>With each step closer, fear churned in your stomach but you repeated to yourself why you came here. </p>
<p>You were a tool to be used. You’d always had been, even before you’d met him. And a tool was most effective in the hands of someone who knew how to use it. <br/>In the past, people had taken advantage of your willingness to help. You blindly went along in the name of “good” in till you realized the hypocrisy in their mission. They were just as selfish as those they fought against. No matter the sacrifice, no matter how many lives were lost or were destroyed, as long as the good prevailed it was all worth it to them. Why should they have had control when they weren’t even honest to themselves about their true intentions? So, you’d made a choice. The choice to follow those with clear vision and an understanding of what their goals wrought.</p>
<p>Most of the people you’d chosen to work with had been violent, brutal, or cunning. You were fully aware of all of the blood you’d spilled for them. Blood that would never truly wash away. But at least you’d done it by on your own terms and not for the vague concept of “good” you never actually got to partake in. Because peace and happiness was never really enough. They always needed more. </p>
<p>You’d continue to side with the so-called villains, even if you didn’t agree with them, because it was safer for you that way. </p>
<p>They had power.</p>
<p>They had knowledge.</p>
<p>They had protection. </p>
<p>With them, with him, you’d never be caught unaware. He wasn’t an open book, but he was honest to you about what he wanted. Some would call you a coward for living like this. You considered yourself a survivor. </p>
<p>The platform below you locked into the obsidian tower with a heavy thud. Sweat trickled down you back as you heard mechanisms above you click. As you stepped off, lava slowly started flowing down filling the space you had just traveled across. You stood opening and closing your fists watching the lava fully encase the space again. An agonizing minute later, you were finally trapped with no escape from the conversation you’d been imagining over and over again.</p>
<p>You turned to face the chamber you were now closed in. A dim light illuminated obsidian walls and the few furnishing in the room. Then your eyes caught him.</p>
<p>At first, you weren’t sure at that it was him. He looked so small. He’d scrunched himself against the only chest in the room. His legs pulled against his chest, his arms wrapped around his knees, His masked face leaning against the wall. He didn’t even acknowledge your presence as you took a few steps into further into the room. Even with the lava wall at your back, it was cold in here. You wrapped your arms around self.</p>
<p>“Hi Dream.”</p>
<p>He sluggishly titled his head towards you. His voice came out low and tired, like he’d just woken up, “Oh you’re here.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t think I was going to visit you?” You pushed a smile onto your face but your feet were locked in place.  </p>
<p>“Honestly, I wasn’t sure you would. It took longer than I excepted for you to come here.” He stood brushing off his pants, “Nobody has visited me. I was starting to think you hated me.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” A pang of guilt iced your chest.</p>
<p>“How are things on the outside?” </p>
<p>“Pretty calm. Everyone is on the down low right now. I haven’t talked to that many people lately. They still don’t trust me…” You shoved your hands in your pockets, “There’s a lot of rumors floating around. I’ve heard they’re developing some kind of weapons in Logstedshire.”</p>
<p>He nodded to himself. When the silence grew unbearable, you cleared your throat. “So how are you doing?”</p>
<p>“To be honest, not great. I wish I wasn’t in here if that’s what you’re asking.” He took a few steps towards you then stopped. “You’re working on that, right?”</p>
<p>“I’d do anything for you.” You repeated the phrase out of habit. </p>
<p>Dream crossed the room in till he was right in front of you. In a hushed voice he said, “Then why am I not out of here already?”</p>
<p>“I’m trying but-“</p>
<p>“But what?” </p>
<p>“You said it yourself, this place is impossible to get out of. I’m been running over it in my head and I’m…” You paused trying to pick the correct wording, “unsure of how I would do it.”</p>
<p>“Oh c’mon now,” He huffed, “Nothings impossible. You’re really just going to give up that easily on me. I thought better of you.”</p>
<p>“I’m not giving up. But even if I did figure out how to break you out of your prison, I’m afraid Sam would hunt me down and-”</p>
<p>“Why are you so scared of that? I’d just bring you back.”</p>
<p>You bit your lip. Would he actually do that for you? You believed he had some kind of fondness for you but enough to go through the effort of bringing you back? It’d probably be easier for him to just replace you.</p>
<p>“Oh, and now you don’t trust me. What happened to you? One minute you’re saying you’d do anything for me and now you’re pushing back on everything. You know what, maybe you should just leave.”</p>
<p>“No!” You begged. “I want to help. I just-“</p>
<p>“It’s always excuses with you.” He crossed his arms growing frustrated. “Just tell me what’s up with you or get out.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to die, Dream!” You shouted then immediately clamped your hands over your mouth.</p>
<p>Tools aren’t supposed to show emotion, you scolded yourself. There was just something about him that made you uneasy. He’d called you a friend, sometimes he’d even helped you with your own problems, and he was mostly honest but…you still couldn’t trust him. You needed to be loyal and unwavering but there something about him compared to the others you’d worked with that always had you on edge. You never fully were able to give yourself to his cause. But you had to try harder to seem that way or you risked starting over yet again with nothing to show for it. Stress caused tears to blur your vision.</p>
<p>“Are you okay in there?”</p>
<p>“Everything’s fine.” You called back over your shoulder to Sam. You looked back at Dream, only brave enough to stare at his chest. If he wanted you to be honest, you could be honest. You took a deep breath, “I just- My life is important and sometimes it feels like you don’t believe that.” </p>
<p>You wiped your face with the back of your hand. “I know that’s not true though and this must be more frustrating for you than it is be for me. I’m not the one locked in here but I can’t do anything without a solid plan first. A plan to break you out, and for afterwards. I want to do this so badly for you but I need more time.”</p>
<p>Dream gently reached out and wiped your face with his thumb, his masked face smiling at you. Tools needed to serve their purpose. Not cry. It made you seem weak. If you were too weak, you’d get thrown away. That wasn’t an option.  </p>
<p>“That’s fair,” He murmured. “I’ve been coming up with ideas that I can run by you, but I need you to deliver a message for me first.”</p>
<p>You nodded relieved that he still wanted to use you. He leaned in and whispered a rather short message. It didn’t make much sense, but it wasn’t for you to figure out. He took a step back as you rapidly repeated it to yourself as to not forget it. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Dream grabbed your upper arms, “I promise I’ll protect you if you help get me out of here.”</p>
<p>“With what stuff?” You joked trying to shake off the last jitters. </p>
<p>“With the equipment you are going to get back get for me.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” You nodded partly to yourself and partly to him, “I can do that.”</p>
<p>You had to do it. No more excuses. You weren’t going to disappoint him again while he was still in here.</p>
<p>“I know you will. You’re very smart. I trust you.” You flinched as his hand came down and messed with your hair. “God, you’re so jumpy. You know your important to me. There’s literally no reason for you to be like this.”</p>
<p>“I know.” You whispered. You stood still as he pulled you against him. Out of everyone you’d worked with, Dream was the only one who brought your insecurities out like this. He was also able to quell them just easily. He had so much power over you and you had no idea when or how that had started. All he had to do is be soft with you and your doubts floated away. No one else had ever showed you affection like he did. “Hey Dream?”</p>
<p>You felt the hum in his chest as he acknowledged you against your cheek.</p>
<p>“How are you? Really?”</p>
<p>“Well, I was sad.” He started to run a hand up and down your back, “But I’m better now that you’re here.”</p>
<p>“Can I see you?” you pulled back and looked up at him. “Please.”</p>
<p>You waited tensely hoping you hadn’t overstepped your bounds. After a few moments he nodded. Trying not to seem too eager, you slowly reached behind his head and unhooked the mask’s latch. This was a privilege few received, you were very aware of that. The first time you’d seen him had been an accident. His mask had broken due a creeper explosion. He’d told you to look away, but it’d been too late. Since then, he’d occasionally taken it off around you. It meant the world that he’d chosen to keep showing you his face. Although It was only when you were far from the SMP or when he was sure it was the two of you around, like right now. <br/>Carefully, you removed it and held it in your hands. You observed the thin porcelain in your as he chuckled.</p>
<p>“You asked to take it off and you’re not even going to look at me?”</p>
<p>“I’m not ready.”</p>
<p>“Why are you so nervous?” He teased. </p>
<p>Why were you so nervous? Maybe it was because it was the first time in weeks, you’d seen him. It could have been the anticipation of what could be coming next by having your request granted. Or maybe, it was the fact that once you looked at him, you know you’d truly do whatever he asked. Your glanced up to his face. </p>
<p>A slow smile crept across his face that didn’t reach his eyes. They were dead, the glow of the lava didn’t even catch them, but you could tell there was anger stirring in them. He wasn’t even really looking at you. He was holding something in but you weren’t going to ask. There were just certain places you didn’t go with him.</p>
<p>You ran your fingers through his light hair. “I will get you out of here, okay? Then we go back to setting everything back as it should be. I know you’ll be able to fix it.” </p>
<p>He pressed a finger against your lips shushing you. You held still as his eyes drew across your face. He took his hand and titled your face up towards his. “I don’t want to talk about that anymore.”</p>
<p>He kissed you. It was tender at first, but grew hungrier by the second, as if he was trying to get his frustrations out on you. Your heart pounded from the whiplash of emotion as you moved your hands to the back of his neck to steady yourself. </p>
<p>“I missed you.” He exhaled as he kissed your neck.</p>
<p>Butterflies flitted in your stomach. You knew he wasn’t actually talking about you. You were only a tool. He missed your uses. Your ability with a crossbow in combat. Your quick thinking when you were in danger. Your body…</p>
<p>Sometimes late at night, while falling asleep you thought about what it’d be like if he did actually want you. Not to satisfy his own needs, but because he actually needed you as much as you needed him. You thought of the two of you far away from all of this. No SMP, no wars, no discs. It’d just be the two you, calm and steady. Tucked away in bed on rainy mornings, having each other’s backs for no other reason than you wanted to, watching the sun set every night together.</p>
<p>That wasn’t who either of you were and scolded yourself every time you thought like that.</p>
<p>Clumsily, the two of you stumbled to the nearest wall. Dream’s hands snaked under your shirt. You got the message from the way he started to tug. In a few seconds, first your <br/>and then his shirt were abandoned on the floor. The obsidian burned cold on your bare back as he kept kissing you. A solid hand groped on your chest and a tepid smile spread across your face. </p>
<p>No matter how Dream felt about you, it didn’t stop you from feeling any less excited when he trusted you with this side of himself. It was so personal, so vulnerable, and you were the only one who got to see it. It was the only thing in this world that made you feel special. It was fun to pretend he loved you.</p>
<p>“Obedience always deserves to be rewarded.” He smirked. Your eyes widened as you watched him moved. With one hand, he pinned both of your hands above your head and the other desperately fumbled for his pants. You bit your lip looking at his face flushed with concentration. Then your eyes flickered over his shoulder. You remembered where you were and that you probably didn’t have that much time left.  </p>
<p>With a sigh, you said, “I should get going.”</p>
<p>“You can’t go yet.” He pleaded and pressed himself back into you. With the way he kissed you, you almost reconsidered. You pushed him back so he would look at you.</p>
<p>“Sam’s waiting for me. I shouldn’t keep him waiting for too long.”</p>
<p>Dream’s eyes scanned your half bare body still breathing heavy from adrenaline. You didn’t usually say no this this. There were very few circumstances where you’d say no to this, but this wasn’t the time. Not in here. You knew he’d get that, no matter how much either of you wanted this. His tongue darted out of his lips quickly, “You’re right.” </p>
<p>A combination of relief and sadness filled you as he pulled away from where he’d been caging you in on the wall. However, you were sure if you helped him get out of here, there be much better rewards in store for you. You shivered as you picked up your shirts, and slipped yours back on.  </p>
<p>“I’d really like to see you again.” His words were laced with something you couldn’t quite identify but you’d found it best not dig into them to too much. There was usually nothing there. You’d gotten your hopes up too many times over nothing. It was hard, but it was for the best. </p>
<p>“Count on it.”</p>
<p>You walked towards the corner of the room remembering Sam’s instructions from earlier. </p>
<p>“Wait.” You turned your head back towards him. He’d put his mask back on. “You know you’d never disappoint me.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t an affirmation although he said it like one. It was expectation that needed to be met if not excel at. </p>
<p>“Of course.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a rather painful respawn, Sam guided you back out of the prison. On the way out your found yourself filled with new found determination. You knew what you had to succeed. And you would succeed, because you were his tool, forever and always.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it! Kudos are appreciated &lt;3</p>
<p>Just remember don't let anyone actually treat you like this in your romantic or platonic relationships. You're a person and you deserve love and respect regardless of who you are.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>